


Sempiternal

by Stars_dreaming



Series: 365 MCU drabbles and oneshots [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Loving Marriage, Romantic Fluff, The Author Regrets Nothing, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, but a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_dreaming/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: As you stand before the altar, you reflect on your relationship with the man you are about to marry.





	Sempiternal

 

_How in the world did I end up here,_ you think to yourself as you stand in front of the mirror, as Amelie fixes the train of your wedding dress. The dress has long off-shoulder sleeves, embedded with small pearls on the bottom, and is floor-length. The top is corset-like, with laces at the back to adjust the shape, and it is heart-shaped, with colourful flowers on it. The skirt runs from the waist down, loose around your legs, layers of tulle, decorated with small flowers. The train is a beautiful white colour, decorated with small pearls and flowers, and it is at least half a metre long. 

Miriam and Arianne walk into the room, carrying your veil and the tiara that you were given by Diana. They are both smiling brightly. 

Liz had curled your hair and fastened it with pins. Together with Miriam, she puts the veil on your head, adjusting it slightly so the front falls over your face. Then, Arianne places the tiara on it, fastening the veil. Diana pulls the front of the veil over your head, and Rosa works on your make-up. 

"You look marvellous." Amelie says softly, and when you open your eyes, you can see her reflection in the mirror. You had chosen Amelie as your Maid of Honour, and Miriam, Rosa, Liz, Anneli, Nea and Arianne as your bridesmaids. 

The five girls are wearing simple white dresses without sleeves and skirts that fall to the knee, and Amelie is wearing a similar dress to theirs, only with lace all over it, and flowers on the bottom line of her skirt that are a deep blue colour. 

Amelie wipes away a tear, and you turn around to hug your sister. "Don't cry." You whisper, and she nods as you pull away. "Turn around," Anneli commands, and you do as she says, while the girls perform the last touches. Your mind swirls, and you think about how you got here.

 

* * *

 

It started when you were casted in  _Thor,_ and then in  _Thor: The Dark World_ as Sassa, the woman promised to Thor, next queen of Asgard. Sassa was stuck in between the two brothers; Loki had fallen in love with her, but her duty to Asgard stood first. 

During the first movie you could - luckily - leave your three-year-old daughter Cecily behind with Amelie, but when the filming for the second movie would start, Amelie went back to Finland, and you couldn't bear to let Cecily go with her. So, you took Cecily with you to the United States. 

The girl had been ecstatic to meet the other actors - she was specifically fond of Rene Russo, who played the part of Frigga. You, however, weren't so happy about everything. You had appeared in the media a few times over the years, considering your fame in your work as a surgeon, and by playing in  _Thor,_ but you had always managed to keep Cecily out of it all. You didn't want her life to change. 

Plus, nobody knew of your personal life. Nobody knew of your deceased husband - he had died of cancer just before Cecily was born, in 2008 - and of Cecily. You were unsure of their reactions. 

As expected, the women gushed over your four-year-old daughter, and Chris and Tom weren't too far from that too. Especially Tom liked her a lot. He didn't have any children of his own, at the age of thirty, and he wasn't sure if he wanted them. 

"I'm not a good boyfriend," he told you one day, when the two of you caught up over a cup of coffee, "and I doubt I'd be a very good father. Jessica and I are nothing serious anyways, so it won't last too long, but I don't think I'll get children." 

He opened up to you about his fears in relationships, and why they never lasted long with him. He told you that he had fallouts with his father on a young age, and that some of those played a big role in his life. You felt honestly honoured that he shared this much information with you. 

And in the mean time, you developed a small crush on him. But you knew that he was with Jessica at the moment, and you also knew that a relationship just really wasn't in the cards for you two, because he was away a lot, and he wouldn't be able to offer you what you needed. So you never acted on it, in the beginning. 

He and Jessica split at the end of the year, just before the premiere. You couldn't be there, because Cecily had to go to school, and you still had a job in London. The cast expressed their regrets at your leave, but you assured them that you would catch up someday. 

 

After that, you tried to cut yourself off. You managed to make some friends in the normal world, who weren't celebrities. You met Miriam and Arianne, a lesbian couple, in a bar, and from there, you gradually made your way into their group. You managed to pull two of your old friends from Finland in it too, Anneli and Nea, and they settled in London for a while. 

In spring of 2014, Tom returned to London, and you were very surprised to find him at your door the following morning. 

"Tom?" You yawned. "What are you doing here?" He looked strangely nervous. "Let me take you out for breakfast," he said, and your eyes widened. It was a Saturday morning, and you had already brought Cecily to her grandparents the Friday before, to catch up with your friends. "A-alright. I just need to put on some clothes." As soon as you said that, he looked at your top and shorts, that left nothing to the imagination, and his cheeks turned pink. "Come in." You opened the door more and he stepped in as you rushed upstairs. 

You had breakfast in a small restaurant in the outskirts of London, chattering about everything and nothing - about filming, favourite animals and colours, and eventually also about Cecily. 

"She's almost six now," you smiled, and looked at your coffee. "Looks a lot like her father." It stayed silent for a while. Tom cleared his throat. "Can I- can I ask what happened to the father?" You looked up to meet his beautiful blue eyes. They had a green tint, and appeared greener in the light that came from the lamps inside. "Julian had cancer," you said softly, "he died just before Cecily was born."

You blinked the tears away, and bit your lip when you felt his hand on yours. He squeezed your hand softly. "I'm sorry." He whispered, and you shook your head. "Don't be sorry. You can't help it." You smiled. "I suppose fate decided. Sometimes life takes unexpected turns. I miss him, but I make sure that Cecily knows she is loved by both of us, even though he is no longer here." You took a deep breath. "My sister helps me a lot too, even though she's back home now, in Finland." Tom smiled at you. "How about your family?"

"Well," he started, "I have two sisters, Sarah and Emma. Sarah is the eldest, with thirty-five, I'm the middle child with thirty-three and Emma is the youngest with twenty-eight. My mother Diana is a stage manager, and my father James is a scientist. You didn't tell me who your sister is." He pointed out, and you chuckled.

"Your family sounds more interesting than mine. My sister's name is Amelie, and she's married to Samuli Vauramo, a Finnish actor. She's an artist, and she's pretty popular back in Finland. My parents," you hesitated before continuing, "our mother Astrid died giving birth to Amelie, and our father Aabraham succumbed to alcohol not long after that. Child support took us out and placed us in a home in Denmark. We didn't stay very long, and we were separated." You sighed deeply. "I went to Winchester, and she went back to Finland. Long story short, I met Julian when I was nineteen, and he helped me locate Amelie. We went to Finland and stayed there for a while, and I made a few friends before going back to England." "And your foster parents?" Tom asked. You smiled. "There was no man in the picture there. Just one woman, who raised me. She died ten years ago." 

He looked at you with something that resembled compassion. "I'm sorry for your loss. It must've been hard for you." "I got out stronger. Life's not a fairy-tale and not everyone gets what they want. But it's the way things work." You shrugged. Tom looked at you for a moment before nodding. "You're right. Now, what about a walk?" You smiled. "I'd love that." 

 

It became official a few months after that. The first months weren't hard to navigate through. He stayed in London most of the time, and he worked, but you worked too, so you could make arrangements easily to meet each other. 

You hadn't told Cecily yet, however. You didn't want to let her have hope for something that might not last. 

It turned out you were right. 

In 2015, after he was done filming _I Saw the Light_ and _High Rise_ , you introduced him to Cecily as your boyfriend. Cecily was overjoyed, happy to finally have this kind of father figure. It soon appeared that that wasn't really what happened. Tom started to come over more and more, staying several nights after each other, and eventually even dropping Cecily off at school on Fridays when you had to leave early for work. But when _Crimson Peak_ came in, the visits stopped, and you only had contact through cell phone.

"I miss Tom," Cecily said one night, when you were seated on the couch in the living room, eating pizza and watching  _The Pirate Fairy._ You stopped mid-bite, looking at her. "When is he coming back?" Your daughter asked, and you bit your lip. You didn't know. He was so busy lately, and you hadn't called this week. "I'll call him tomorrow sweetheart, and I'll ask him. Eat your pizza, then I can get you to bed and grandma will come over to watch over the house." Cecily nodded. 

You put her to bed not long after that, and she asked, "Do you love Tom, mommy?" You sucked in a breath. Did you love Tom? "Probably," you answered with a smile as you kissed her forehead. "Because if Tom doesn't treat you right, then you shouldn't love him." Your smile evaporated. "Tom does treat me right, darling. He's just very busy. His job is his first priority." "Shouldn't family be his first priority?" She asked, innocently enough. You sighed deeply. "In this business world, I'm afraid he can't let any opportunity go. Go to sleep, darling." You kissed her forehead again, and then left. 

"Will you be okay?" Alice asked, her brow furrowed in worry. You smiled. "I will, I promise. Just going out with the girls. We'll be okay." "You know I wasn't talking about that." You sighed, putting on your coat. "Tom and I will talk about it. Cecily deserves someone who can give her everything. I care for Tom, I really, really do, but I also understand that work comes first, and that he simply can't put us first. Besides, Cecily isn't his daughter. He is not obligated to be with her." You shook your head. "I'm just going out to clear my head and live. I don't want to think about men right now." Alice smiled and patted your cheek lovingly. "You go do that. Have fun." 

 

In the bar, you told the girls about what happened with Tom. Liz told you that you'd have to wait, because his job was important too, and he was indeed not obligated to spend time with Cecily. Miriam and Arianne had no opinion in the matter, simply told you to think about it, while Rosa told you that this was unacceptable. "You're his girlfriend, Y/N, and as your boyfriend, he needs to spend time with you. And if he chooses his work instead of you, well, I think he loses a lot more than he anticipated." 

 

True to your word, you called Tom the next day. 

"Hey love, how's your week going?" He greeted you with a smile, and you nodded. "Everything is just fine. Busy, as always." He frowned, noticing the lack of emotions on your face. "What's going on?" You bit your lip, trying to keep the tears from spilling. You had to break up with him. It was best for everyone. 

"We need to talk," you managed to say. "About us." He seemed taken aback. Then, he nodded. "Alright. I'll be finished on set this Sunday. Where do you want to meet?" 

"Our favourite café. Two O'clock." He nodded. "I'll see you then, love." The endearment struck a cord, and you cancelled the call before bursting into tears. 

 

Liz and Arianne went with you. They waited outside for you to go in, so they could catch you when you'd go outside. 

Tom was already sitting at a table, with a steaming mug in front of him. There was a cup of coffee for you. You swallowed as you sat down. 

"How was filming?" He looked up and smiled. "It was exhausting." He said, and then, "What did you want to talk about? Are you alright? Is Cecily okay?" "We're fine," you said, "but Cecily misses you." He bit his lip and looked down. "Thomas," you started, and he looked up again, "I think we should take a break." It stayed silent, and your heart shattered at the hurt on his face. "You put your job first in your life, and I respect that, and I can accept it. But it's hard for Cecily, and- well, for me too. You haven't seen us in three months. And at this point, my feelings don't matter. Cecily is the deciding factor here. And I don't want to hurt her. I want her to get the love and attention she deserves. And.." you wiped away a tear, "you can't do that." 

"Are you sure?" Judging by the tone of his voice, he was struggling to hold back his tears. "I think it's best for us, right now." He tried to smile, but failed miserably. "If that is what you want... then that's okay. We can take a break." You nodded and pulled out five ponds. You put them on the table as you got up, grabbing your bag. In an impulse, you leaned forward to give him a kiss. You wiped away a tear from his cheek, and then you turned on your heels and walked out. 

You were lucky that the girls were there to catch you, because as soon as you were out of sight, you had to sit down to prevent yourself from falling. 

 

The first months were hardest. And the thing that made it even harder was that just three months after your break-up with Tom, he was spotted kissing Taylor Swift. Tears were spilled, and you ate a lot of chocolate. The girls were there to pick you up, however, and Nea, Anneli and Amelie all came over to England to help you get up on your own feet. Summer vacation started, and you decided to take Cecily to Finland. Miriam and Arianne joined you, and you had the time of your life. 

But getting over Tom was practically impossible. At some point, it was easier, but the love you felt for him - it had struck you eventually, that you did love him, and by god, wasn't that horrible - was still there, simmering under the surface. 

 

* * *

 

"Y/N?" Rosa asks, waving her hand in front of your face, and you blink, brought back to the present. In front of you stand your bridesmaids. Amelie walks up to you, carrying your bouquet. You swallow, taking it from her. 

"Let's go." Nea says, from the doorway. You nod, taking your place behind your bridesmaids. Normally, a bride's father would walk her down the aisle, but since he wasn't there, you would walk alone. 

Liz squeezes your hand. "Take a deep breath." She tells you. You nod, taking a deep breath. "We're going in when you're ready." You nod again, and try to calm yourself. Your hands are trembling, and there are tears burning behind your eyes. 

It is amazing that you got to marry the man you love, but the fact that your mother or your foster-mother can't be there, is a huge slap in the face. 

"I'm ready." You say, and then the big wooden doors open. 

You take a deep breath as Miriam and Arianne start walking. 

Your eyes find those of Amelie, who is already standing at the end of the white carpet on the grass. Tom is there too, but you can't look at him, because you're scared you're going to cry. 

Nevertheless, as you come closer, you look at him. He looks ravishing in his white suit with creme-coloured details. His lips are curled in a soft smile, and his eyes are solely on you. You can't push back the tears now, and they roll down your cheeks. Now you thank Diana and Alice for deciding on a veil that covers your face. 

 

You take Tom's hand and climb up the steps to stand in front of him. He smiles, and carefully lifts the veil over your head. You quickly wipe away a tear with a trembling hand, and he takes your hand and squeezes it. "You look beautiful," he tells you with a smile, and you smile at him. 

"We are gathered here today...."

Your mind swirls back to the past, and your thoughts focus on Tom and how you got here. 

 

* * *

 

"You cannot stay here, Sassa,"

"I can!"

"You need to take care of the people."

"Loki will take care of them. I am here to help you." You grabbed Chris' arm, and look him in the eyes. "To defeat-" you were cut off by a disgusting sound, and you coughed, spitting out blood. The camera moved down, to focus on the tip of a spear coming out of your stomach, and you looked at with wide eyes. "Sassa!" Chris yelled, and then, "Cut!" 

You smiled, and took the prop off your costume. "Very good." Taika said, clapping. You turned around, letting your cloak swirl with you, and bowed deeply. Everyone laughed. "Alright, Cate, come on up! Sassa, prepare to drop to your knees." You nodded at Taika's words, and went back to your place. Your team raced up to place the prop back, now with a lot more blood. Cate stood behind you, and the cameras started rolling again.

You dropped to your knees, clutching the prop, feeling your hands wet with blood. In horror, you stared at your hands, and you slowly slumped to the ground, your temple softly hitting the marble stones. 

"Aaaand cut!" Taika yelled, and you got up again, brushing off imaginary dust from your cape. "Can we do that again?" You nodded, and got back in your first stance, ready to fall to the ground again. And then, a loud wail sounded through the room. "Mommy!!" You looked to your side, and were surprised to see Cecily running your way. She was crying. "What's wrong baby?" You asked, tugging her close. "Don't die, mommy, don't die!" She pressed her hands to the prop in your stomach, and you laughed silently. The other members of the cast were trying to hold back their laughter. "I'm not dying darling, it's just a prop. See?" You pulled it off your clothes, and showed her there was no wound. "Now go back to Mary, so mommy can finish up." Cecily nodded. "Be safe mommy." She gave you a kiss and ran away again, eliciting soft aww's from the cast. You smiled, putting the prop back on. 

 

"Thank you," you took the coffee out of Chris' hand, taking a sip. He grinned. "It's your favourite-" "Dark coffee with just a pinch of sugar and no cream." Another voice said, and you turned your head to find Tom standing besides you. You nodded. "Thor! You're up next!" Taika yelled, and Thor nodded. "Have fun guys." He said, and walked off. 

"How are you?" He asked softly. You looked at him. "It's been better. But it's okay-" you were cut off by Cecily, who ran up to you two. You expected her to come to you, but she hugged Tom's legs. He laughed and lifted her up in his arms. "I missed you!" Cecily chirped, and you watched with big eyes as Tom and Cecily started whispering, and your daughter  _laughed -_ she hadn't laughed like that before with you. 

 

"She needs a father, Y/N." Alice told you when you Face Timed her. You sighed. "I know you're trying the best you can to be both mother and father figure, but it's different. She's surrounded by females every time. Being with a man is something exciting and new, and it's also good for her to be with men from time to time." "But she's with the crew sometimes." You said. Alice smiled. "I know. But it's different. You know that, right? You grew up with Amanda in your life, and you didn't have much boys around you." You shook your head. "I get where it comes from," you admitted, looking down. "Don't be sad, Y/N," Alice said, "you and Tom took a deserved break. Maybe that was just what you needed to get back together again." "I can't just get back together with him," you said, furrowing your brows, "he doesn't have much time for us. Cecily adores him, but if he can't be there for her when she needs him, what's the point in getting back together with him?" Alice chuckled. "You're in love with him, Y/N, even after all this time. It could work out, if you just work hard enough on it. You're the one who is able to travel, so you can just go with him." "But that's expensive," you said softly. Alice laughed out loud now. "Money is not the problem in our family Y/N, and you know it. Just think about it, alright? Now go back to sleep. It's like three in the morning." You nodded. "I will. Have a nice day." "Sleep tight." 

You pulled out your earphones and looked at the sleeping form of Cecily. She was holding her small stuffed animal - Loki, how ironic, you thought - and she seemed peaceful. You sighed deeply. "Do you want him in our family?" She didn't answer, of course. You smiled, and laid down next to her, putting an arm around her. 

 

"Sassa, you need to get back to the ship," Chris said, and you frowned. "You need to take care of our people, to ensure that they will be safe." "They can't be safe if there's no Asgard they can live on." You hissed. 

"Cut!" Taika yelled, and everyone ran around to get everything ready for the next scene. "Alright, people, move quick. Next scene!" 

"Fuck off, Thor," you spat, and his eyes widened in surprise. You got up from the floor and wiped the blood on your hands on your white cloak. "I am Asgard's next queen, and I will stand and protect my people-" "Be careful!" Tom's voice sounded next to you, and you looked at him.

"Cut!" You let your shoulders drop, and Tom took his hand off your shoulder. "Great work everyone," Taika said, laughing, "you can take a break." 

 

"Cecily?" You asked carefully, not to frighten your daughter. She nodded, looking at you in amazement. "Mommy, you look like a queen," she said, touching your face. You smiled. "Do you want to watch us act the last scenes?" She nodded, excited. You took her hand. "Well, come on, no more waiting." 

 

You were standing in between Chris and Tom, holding Chris' hand and gazing towards the camera. 

"Do you really think it's a good idea to go back to earth?" Tom asked, and Chris and you looked at each other before Chris answered. "Yes of course, the people over there love me, I'm very popular." You bit back your laughter. Tom looked at him. "Let me rephrase that: do you really think it's a good idea to bring me back to earth?" "Probably not, to be honest." Chris answered, and Tom smiled. "I wouldn't worry brother. I feel like everything's going to work out fine." 

It stayed silent for a few seconds. Then, you slowly looked up, as Tom and Chris did the same, and widened your eyes in surprise. "Just fine," you mumbled, and then, "Cut!" Was heard over the set. 

 

"Take four." The person said, and you smiled, straightening your back as Chris walked forward. The people around him parted ways to let him through. "Your throne." Tessa quipped with half a smile, and Chris nodded. 

As he sat down in the seat, you stepped forward and put your hand on his arm. 

"So, king and queen of Asgard," Idris said, and you and Chris looked at him. He then turned his head more, to look at the people behind them, and waved. 

"Where to?" Idris asked. "I'm not sure," Chris answered, looking to his other side, "Any suggestions?" to then look at Idris and you again. "Mick, where are you from?" "Oh, Mick's dead," Taika said, "yeah, I accidentally stumped on him on the bridge. I just feel so guilty. Been carrying him around all day." And then, "Oh Mick, you're alive." Taika looked at the others. "He's alive guys! What was your question again?" 

"Earth," you told Chris. He looked at you, and you leaned down to kiss him softly. The camera momentarily zoomed in on Tom's pained expression. "It's safe there." Chris nodded, pulling back. "Earth it is." Chris looked forward. "Cut!" It was yelled, and you smiled, relaxing a bit. 

 

Chris poured a bit of the juice in a glass, and took it in his hands, staring at the mirror. You stood next to him. He touched his eyepatch. "You look like a king," you told him, and he turned towards you. "And you like a queen." You touched his cheek, and he bent down to give you a kiss. When you parted, you smiled at him. "I'll be going." You turned and walked away as gracefully as you could. 

When you appeared out of sight, your team rushed up, to add fluid to your eyes. You blinked, and closed them, and waited for the cameras to focus on you as you heard Chris say something. 

And then, "I caught it!" Tom squealed, and you smiled, because it sounded adorable. 

 

When you walked through the hallway, the camera zoomed in on your tear-stained face. You smiled, and wiped your cheeks dry, holding your chin high. "I am queen." You said softly, and then the cameras stopped rolling. 

 

"You are amazing!" Cecily said, laughing widely. Tom laughed and crouched down on his knees. "That is very sweet of you Cecily." She cocked her head. "Why didn't you come back?" She asked, her voice soft, and Tom could almost feel his heart break. "Your mother and I decided it was for the best to take a break." He answered. She raised her eyebrows. "But you love each other!" He smiled. "We do. But in this world, it's hard to love one another when there are so many more important things around you." "I think your love and family should come first," Cecily declared, smiling, "I'm going to say hi to mommy." She ran away, leaving Tom behind with his thoughts. 

 

"Hey baby," you said, lifting her up from the ground. "I want Tom back." She stated bluntly and you sucked in a breath. Next to you, Chris shifted on his feet. "Darling?" You asked, unsure if you heard well. She looked you in the eye, determination settled across her face. "I want Tom back. You love him, he loves you. Problem solved. I want him back." "You-" you cleared your throat, "you want him in our family?" She nodded. You nodded, and put her back on the ground, unable to hold back your tears. "I- I'm going to the bathroom." You turned and walked away quickly. Chris tried to grab your arm, but you avoided him and ran towards your trailer. 

 

"I brought you coffee." You looked up. Tom stood in front of you, carrying a Starbucks cup of coffee. Smiling gratefully, you took it from him, noticing how both your fingers lingered on each other. 

"Cecily told me something." Tom said, sitting down next to you. You looked at him, curious for what he was going to say next. "She told me that family always comes first." He looked at you with those beautiful eyes, and your heart began to beat faster. "She looks at you as a part of our family." It was hard to speak those words, but when you saw him smile, you felt relieved. He took a deep breath and took your hands. "I want to be there for her," he said, and your eyes widened, "As a father." You couldn't talk. No word seemed right to say. "And I'm sorry that I didn't fight when you told me you needed me. I'm sorry I didn't do anything at all, because I found my job more important. I want to change that." You nodded, finding your voice again. "We can try." He smiled so wide you thought his face was going to split. "Thank you," he whispered, and pulled you into a hug. You relaxed in his arms and nuzzled his neck, closing your eyes. _"It can work out."_

 

* * *

 

“Thomas," you say with a quavering voice, noticing the eyes on you. "I take you as my husband, with your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I further promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live.” He smiles at you. 

 

“I, Thomas, take you, Y/N, to be my wife, to have and to told, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish ‘till death do us part. I further pledge my heart, body and soul to our union. I promise to support you in your endeavours and counsel you when you need my guidance. I will accept your counsel with an open and open mind. I will share my thought, dreams, hopes and fears with you. I will hold you close when you laugh and when you cry. I vow to be a strong individual within a solid union so we may both grow in love and wisdom for the rest of our days.” His voice is strong and steady and you blink back the tears as his eyes gaze lovingly at you. 

_This is all I ever wanted._

* * *

 

The bright lights were focused on the two of you. You tried to keep calm. It was just like acting. You stroked the fabric of your pink skirt, and looked up at the hostess.

“Welcome, welcome," Ellen said with a big smile. You smiled back, a little nervous. It was the first time you’d done this, and luckily you’d been able to prepare for the questions that were going to be asked.

“So, Tom Hiddleston and Y/N Y/L/N, you play Loki and Sassa in the Thor movies and in the Avengers movies.” The two of you nodded.

“Y/N,” she looked at you, “am I right to understand that Sassa is stuck in a love triangle?” You laughed out loud.

“It sure seems like it in the movies, yeah, I get where you’re coming from. But well, you see,” you said, pushing yourself to the left to face her better.

“Sassa is Thor’s promised, actually, since birth. The two Odinsons and Sassa grew up together in the palace, and although Sassa shares quite the connection with her betrothed, her best friend and companion is usually Loki. In the first movie all goes well, it’s a little behind the scenes, but if you look closely, you can see that Sassa and Loki share a bit more than friendship.

“In the second movie, when Thor brings Jane to Asgard in order to grand her immortality or something, Odin specifically tells him that he can’t do that because then he needs to annul the arranged marriage. Frigga intervenes there, stating that she wants Thor to be happy. It’s a little complicated from there.

“In the third movie, Ragnarok, it becomes clear that Sassa never left Thor’s side, the marriage is still there, because when he arrives back in Asgard, she goes with him and Loki to Earth to search for Odin. When Loki and Thor find him, however, she retreats, and she eventually notices Hela coming in and travelling to Asgard. Sassa goes back to Strange, and eventually gets on Sakaar with his help to find the two gods. There, she is basically Thor’s shadow, and she stands by his side through everything.

“As soon as Ragnarok starts in Asgard, she goes with Thor to battle Hela. She gets wounded, so badly that Thor fears she is going to die – he does have a soft spot for her – and he tells her that she needs to leave. It’s my favourite scene in the movie, because she just tells him to fuck off and let her do what she wants, and he is shocked.”

You chuckle. “But anyways, he then proceeds to almost get killed, Sassa is not much of a help, and then he takes her towards the ship, where Valkyrie helps her on. In the second cameo, she is reunited with Thor, and only there it becomes clear that there’s a bit more between those two than friendship. In a deleted scene which was supposed to be in the cameo’s, Sassa kisses Loki, to show him her support.

“So yeah, it is basically a love triangle. She has strong feelings for Loki, but she has also developed feelings for Thor, I mean, who wouldn’t, after spending so much time together and knowing you’re going to get married eventually.”

Ellen nodded. “And Tom, can you say anything about this?”

Tom looked at you for a second before answering.

“Well, I can’t really say that much about it, because Y/N told most of it, but I can say that Loki has a lot of issues. And Sassa is one of the biggest. Loki is in love with her, but he beats himself up because he can’t, as she is going to rule Asgard one day, besides Thor. So he knows he can’t have her. And that’s agonising.” The two of you shared a smile.

 

* * *

 

"I'd like to make a toast," Tom says, raising his glass and getting up, "before the others can. To my wife." There is applause as you blush. 

Tom smiles at you as you take his hand. He looks at the people around them. “I like to take this time to say just how you make me feel.” He glances at you. “Your smile brightens my darkest day and makes our friendship real. Every time you hold my hand, I feel butterflies take flight, and I find myself missing you each time you’re out of sight.” You squeeze his hand as he continues. “Each morning when I wake, you’re the first thing on my mind, and I’ll protect the special bond we share because true love is hard to find. You’re someone very special and this I know is true. I’m happier than I’ve ever been and I owe that all to you.” “Aww,” slips out of your mouth, and he leans down to press his lips to yours.

Everyone applauds and cheers, raising and clinking their glasses as Tom sits down again. "I love you," he whispers to you, and you don't know if it's possible that anyone is happier than you at that moment. 

 

"It's my turn now," you say, getting up. You raise your glass, putting your hand on Tom’s shoulder.

“You make me feel beautiful. You’re there for me when no one else is. You make me laugh. You accept me for who I am. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I am more than happy to be able to call you my husband.” You glance down at him with red cheeks, and he smiles at you, getting up to kiss you. You smile happily against his lips. 

"I love you," you whisper as you sit down, taking his hand and squeezing it. 

 

* * *

 

“Why do you still put up with me? Why are you still here, Y/N, tell me why!”

You were caught up in some stupid argument, in Tom's home, in the middle of the night. Cecily was with Alice, and you and Tom wanted some time for yourselves. You didn't know how it got to this, but here you two were, in the living room, in front of each other, and you were on the verge of tears.

“Because I love you!”

His eyes widened in surprise. “Because-“ you heaved, “I am madly in love with you, you fucking asshat!” You were crying now, hot tears spilling over your cheeks.

“I love you at two in the morning when I can’t sleep. I love you at six am when I wake up. I love you when it’s ten am and I’m at work and my thoughts end up drifting to you and thinking of how much I care for you. I love you at three in the afternoon when the world is at full bustle and when I’m in the middle of a crowded city street. I love you when it’s five pm and I’m having dinner surrounded by my family. I love you all the time. When I’m lonely or happy or excited or scared. I love you, and that will never change.

"I want your last name. Your Sunday mornings and daily commutes. I want your phone calls and your quirks. Your sick days and your hair in my shower drain. I want your laugh. Your arms around my when I walk by because you can’t let me walk past. Your eye contact. Your smile. I want to find your lost keys. Do your laundry. Make your tea the way you like it. I want the other side of the bed to be yours, our fingers intertwined. I want your silences. Your Internet history and your electricity bills. I want your twisted past, and your convoluted future.

“I’m going to love you -  I’m going to love you in your weakest moments to your strongest ones. I’m going to love you when you’re happy and I’m going to still love you the most when you’re sad or angry. Don’t you understand? I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere. I want to love you, each and every piece of you. I want you with your imperfections as much as I want you. And I’m always going to want you, I’m always going to be here loving you with everything.

“I love you so much my heart aches. And I hate it when you’re gone. I hate it when you’re angry or sad, but I love you so, so much when you smile, and I love it when you’re here with me and I get cuddle time with you on the couch. And I know you told me you don’t like things like this, because you’re a terrible boyfriend and you feel like you can’t live up to any expectations because you everyone expects so much of you. And I know you feel like you can’t do it. But I know you can. And I love you. We can work it out.”

Your voice was hoarse now, and you felt like you were going to fall down if you remained standing just a little longer. “I want _you_ , Tom,” you said softly, wiping away a few tears.

“I want all of you. I want you in the mornings, gruff and tired, I want you in the afternoon, happy and jumpy and I want you in the nights, romantic and loving. I can live without you, but I don’t _want_ to.”

You looked up from the floor, only to find him standing in front of you, carefully taking your face in his hands and wiping away the rest of the tears. You bit back a sob.

“I want your Sunday mornings as well,” he whispered, stroking your cheek with his thumb, “I want to make your coffee and see you smile when you smell it. I want you in my future, and I want to hold you every day, and be able to kiss you every day and see you smile until the day I die.”

He leaned down and captured your lips with his, and he pulled you flush against him. Your arms locked themselves around his neck, and you pushed yourself up on the tips of your toes, as your eyes closed.

Panting, you parted, and you felt giddy when you saw his adorable smile. “I’m going to be here for a while,” Tom whispered, “before I need to return to the States for the next movie.” You nodded. “Stay with me,” he said softly, “spend your Sunday mornings with me. And in the future, we can decide what we do next.” You nodded again. “I would like that very much.” You giggled as he leaned down for another kiss. He smiled against your lips. _I love you._

 

* * *

 

 

"You should wear this dress more often," Tom whispers in your ear as you move slowly on the dance floor. You giggle, looking up at him. "If it pleases my husband, I will." He smiles and kisses you, long and soft. 

"Y/N?" Alice calls to you, and you look up. Tom holds your waist as Alice walks up to you. She's smiling. "Cecily wants to dance with Tom." She says. Tom lets you go, but not before giving you a kiss. You smile, and then you let Alice pull you away. 

 

"Congratulations!" Everyone shouts, popping champagne. You laugh, letting everyone hug you and kiss you on the cheek. At the end, you're left with Tom Holland and his assistent Harrison Osterfield. You smile. "You must be Harrison. It's nice to finally meet you." Harrison smiles and shakes your hand. "Congratulations with your marriage." He says, and you smile. "Thank you. Now, Tom, could you please gather all the girls and women, so I can throw the bouquet?" Tom is more than happy to comply, and together with his best friend, he calls for all the ladies to stand together. 

 

You stand, with your back towards the group of women, hands on the bouquet. Your husband winks at you from the other side of the room. You then lift your arms and throw the bouquet backwards, and turn around to see who catches it. 

It's Katherine. She laughs and holds up the bouquet, letting Chris spin her around. You smile. 

 

Much later that evening, when Cecily is fast asleep and Alice takes her home with her to give the two of you some space, you say your goodbyes to everyone. Tom holds you all the while, and kisses you in between. He has been unable to keep his hands off you all night. 

 

"I can't believe I can finally call you my wife," Tom says as you step out of your reception dress, a dress with layers of pink tulle on the skirt, and two pockets. You take the pins out of your hair, letting the locks fall on your shoulders. You smile. "Well, if it helps, I  _can_ believe it." You turn around, as his lips meet yours. 

_This will work. We will love each other through it all. We will be a family._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Kuddos basically give me life guys xD
> 
> Ps: I wrote this instead of sleeping and I have classes tomorrow and I need to go to the hospital. Yay.


End file.
